Virus Gang
The Virus Gang '''are event enemies in Sun Sorb works at McDonalds. They are allied with The Nightmare and wish to finally put an end to the island. Types - Default Malware Malwares are the peasants of the Virus Gang. They are transparent and green on their head and arms, their torso and legs are corroded metal, with the torso radiating some kind of aura. DDoS DDoSes are the speedy members of the Virus Gang. Similar to Malwares, they are transparent and black on their head and arms. Their torso and legs are purple, having a pebble material. Electricity is coming from their head and arms. BSoD BSoDs are the invader members of the Virus Gang. They are transparent and white on their head and arms. Their torso and legs are blue, having a marble material. material. Electricity is coming from their torso and legs. Outage Outages are the tank members of the Virus Gang. They are the largest type of normal member. They are transparent and black on their head and arms, similar to DDoS. They are orange legs and arms that have a foil material. Their torso radiates a red electricity aura. Types - Prime Prime Malware They are Malwares but darker in color, now wearing capes and being significantly larger. They are able to stomp and cause mini earthquakes in this state. Prime DDoS They are DDoS but darker in color, now wearing capes and being significantly larger. They are able to run much quicker in this state. Prime BSoD They are BSoDs but darker in color, now wearing capes and being significantly larger. They are able to summon normal BSoDs into battle in this state. Prime Outage They are Outages but darker in color, now wearing capes and being significantly larger. They are able to wield ranged weapons, like pistols. Types - Sacrificial Sacrificial Malware They are Malwares, but very large and even darker than their Prime counterpart. They wield a bomb on their back and can take tons more damage than usual. Sacrificial DDoS They are DDoSes, but very large and even darker than their Prime counterpart. They wield a bomb on their back and won't last very long, but that makes up for it's speed. Sacrificial BSoD They are BSoDs, but very large and even darker than their Prime counterpart. They wield a bomb on their back and can summon their Prime counterpart into battle. Sacrificial Outage They are Outages, but very large and even darker than their Prime counterpart. They wield a bomb on their back and wield heavy snipers. Types - Rare Spyware One of the rare variations of the Virus Gang citizens. It is unknown what they look like, but they wield knives and are extremely hard to see. Types - Generals General Malware This general is the direct upgrade from a Prime Malware, being able to cause ripples upon the ground that erupt into shockwaves of death. General DDoS This general is the direct upgrade from a Prime DDoS, being able to send in airstrikes. They wear bandoliers around their body and waist. General BSoD This general is the direct upgrade from a Prime BSoD, being able to send in troops with a bugle's tunes. General Outage This general is the most dangerous out of all of them. It's a direct upgrade from a Prime Outage that wields a '''VERY POWERFUL Vulcan. What they lack for speed and agility, makes up for endurance and power. Trivia * These are likely named off of the Databrawl corruption characters and designed off of the Tower Battles Wave 0000000 enemies * They appeared during Christmas 2019 once during the Nightmare Wave